


Breakfast

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M, outlaw days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: The Kid needs breakfast after an interlude.
Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Breakfast

“Do you want some breakfast?” Her voice purred, rousing and stirring me.

I was so comfortable and relaxed, warm in the comforters and quilts. With her soft body next to mine, I did not want to move. I felt safe and cared for, something rare for me these days. My eyes wanted to stay closed and drift back into soft dreams. Then her hand skittered down my chest and I stopped thinking for a while.

I was about to drift off to contented sleep again, when once more her voice sliced into my thoughts.

“If’n you want some breakfast, we’ll have to get out of bed. Horace’ll come pounding on the door soon, asking for another payment, if you want to stay longer.”

A deep sigh came up out of the depths of my soul. I should know better than to expect more than what I paid for. I forced my eyes open to see the rays of the sun washing away the magic of the night and leaving the reality of the seedy room, in yet another dusty saloon. I sat up and the blankets slid and pooled around my waist. My fingers ran through my sweaty curls as I stretched and turned to put my feet on the floor. She ran her fingernail down my back.

“I wouldn’t mind if you kept me for another night.” I turned to see a halfway honest look on her face. “I heard you boys were flush.” Her hand spread down the small of my back to my bare bottom.

A smile that didn’t reach my eyes crossed my face as I turned away from her. I stood and started gathering up my clothes. Swiftly pulling on my long johns, I half turned to answer her. My sense of comfort was gone.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I’m certain Heyes has some other plans for today.” I pulled on my henley and then reached for my pants, fastening them as I sat in the chair to pull on my boots.

“Cain’t be as pleasant as what we all could get up to by ourselves.” She smiled up again at me, looking through her lashes, trying her best.

I finished dressing and was buckling on my holster before I turned back to her. Then I did give her a genuine smile. “Oh, you got that right, darlin’, but then it would be Heyes who would be comin’ up here knockin’ on the door.” I shook out my curls and set my hat on my head, dropping an extra gold piece on her dresser. 

“Maybe next time.” I walked out to find Heyes and breakfast.


End file.
